


Chemistry

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chemistry, Did I Mention Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hot Choclate, SO MUCH FLUFF, Studying, literally just fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Reyna is ready to fling her chemistry textbook out the window. How important are finals anyways? Luckily Thalia knows how to help.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is very short but I have exams at the moment and am totally swamped. I’m hoping to get a cute Christmas fic up soon though so please send any suggestions my way!
> 
> This is 100% inspired by my patience for my chemistry book wearing thin. I hope you enjoy!

"Ugh!"

Reyna plopped her head on her textbook sighing in frustration.

"I hate chemisty." She groaned to herself. Stupid professors with their stupid assignments. Stupid flu virus taking her down. "No you don’t. You love chemistry cause you’re a total nerd ." Came a singsong voice from behind her and Reyna jumped, startled. 

"Oh my god Thalia! How long have you been here?"

Her girlfriend laughed, blue eyes sparkling in amusement.  
"About thirty minutes."

"Why didn’t you tell me you were here?" Reyna paused. "Wait how did you even sneak in? You’re like, the loudest person on the planet.” 

"Okay first of all, I take offence to that.” Thalia states, her face a perfect picture of indigence. "And two," She continued, walking closer to where Reyna sat at the kitchen table, barely visible beneath the blanket of books, "I wasn’t trying to sneak in at all. In fact I walked in, and basically had an entire conversation with you before I realised you hadn’t even heard me come in.” 

"Oh my god Thalia I am so sorry." Reyna groaned tilting her head back to gaze defeatedly at the ceiling. 

Thalia just laughed. "It’s okay I could see you were, uh, a little preoccupied."

Reyna sighed. "I missed one week babe. One week! That’s practically nothing, but I swear it’s like they went from studying chemical reactions to splitting atoms in the week I was gone."

Thalia came over and slid into Reyna’s lap cupping Reyna’s face with her hands as Reyna slipped her arms around Thalia’s waist. 

Hey it’ll be okay. You’re like the smartest person I know.”

Reyna snorted. “I think we both know that’s not true."

"No I mean it.” Thalia countered, sliding once more off of Reyna’s lap. “Not even Einstein has anything on my girlfriend.”

Reyna giggled. “Thanks Thals.”

Thalia grinned at her before fixing her with a stern look. 

“Now get back to work, cause the sooner you finish, the sooner you get to spend quality time with yours truly.” She stated, gesturing dramatically to herself. 

Reyna laughed once more before tinting back to her studies, work ethic renewed. Thalia padded around the kitchen, a comforting calm presence as opposed to a distracting one. 

Half an hour later, a steaming cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of Reyna, accompanied by a soft kiss on the top of the head before Thalia retired to the red armchair in the corner of the room, curling up with a book. 

Reyna grinned to herself. Maybe chemistry wasn’t so bad after all.

 

The End. 

 

Hey guys! Sorry it’s been about a month but I have exams and am buried under work. They’re finishing soon though, so I’m really hoping to have a Christmas fic up soon. Please feel free to comment any suggestions or prompts, or even just your thoughts, they always make my day!

Find me on Instagram @opening.my.eyes I post exclusively about books so go check it out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
